1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to driving circuits, and more particularly to a circuit for driving a light emitting diode (LED).
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used to indicate status of electronic devices by emitting light. Each LED can be driven to emit light when an anode of the LED receives a high level voltage signal, and a cathode of the LED receives a low level voltage signal. However, the LED will not work if the polarity is reversed.